


For Sale

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: jensen x reader
Series: House Mates [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	For Sale

_Jensen was beat as he stepped off his plan nearly 7 hours later. He’d been up since before the sun, worked all day, and couldn’t sleep on the plane. Plus, he had connecting flights. Oh, and fans. Normally, he was cool with that, but his worry and lack of sleep was getting to him.  
_

_Daneel and JJ were waiting for him, thankfully. She was just as worried when he’d called her, frantic. The three of them made their way back out to the car in silence. She told him she was stopping to get him a coffee, and some food. Seeing him like this wouldn’t help anyone._

_Hearing her phone ring, she answered with the handsfree option. “Hello?”  
_

_“Y/N is in the ICU.” Came Gen’s voice._

* * *

When a very disheveled Jensen rushed into the ICU, he was pointed towards where you were lying. Danneel followed, holding JJ.

There were a few police officers outside your room, stopping him. “Excuse me, sir, you can’t go in there.”

“That’s my _girlfriend_! I just flew 7 hours, and drove for another hour to be here.” Jensen snapped. “I want to see her.”

The officers looked at each other. “I’d like to ask you a few questions first, sir.” He added.

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. “Fine, but where’s Nicky?” He asked. Neither answered him fast enough, only annoying him further. “ _Where’s my son?!_ ” He yelled, making Dan’s eyebrows go up.

“Jensen?” Nicky’s voice snapped his head to the right, where he was coming down the hall with another officer. 

Jensen made his way quickly and pulled Nicky into a hug. “You okay?” He asked, worried.

Nicky nodded. “I’m fine. I hid in my room…” He said sadly. “They won’t let me see her until she wakes up.”

Dan walked over and gave Nicky a sad smile. “You wanna come get some sleep? JJ and I are going to stay at Gen’s for a couple days.” She explained. “Maybe we can make your mom something for when she’s awake?”

“Sure.” He nodded. “Jensen? Can you call me or something when she’s up to it?”

He smiled. “Sure thing, buddy.”

“I’ll be right over.” Dan told him as he made his way to watch you through the window. “So, your son?” She said playfully to Jensen, who chuckled. “I’m sure he’s thankful to have you.”

Jensen sighed. “I wish I’d been there, Dan.”

She shook her head. “There’s no telling how much worse it could have been. Get some rest soon, please?”

* * *

“Sir.” He faintly heard the police officer trying to rouse him from his sleep. “ _Sir_.” Jensen jerked awake at that, the officer having shook his arm. “Miss Y/L/N is awake, and has asked for you.”

Running a hand over his scruffy face, he nodded sleepily. “Thanks, officer.” He got up before he stretched. Jensen made his way over to your room, his heart pounding. No one had told him anything about you were doing.

You looked up when your room door opened and smiled. “Hey.” You said softly.

He smiled back, happy tears welling up. Moving to your side, he hugged you as gently as he could. Jensen cupped your cheek and looked in your eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life, baby.” He said softly. “Fuck, I got the call saying you were in the ICU…”

Your thumb brushed over his lip. “I was in surgery for a few hours, I’ll need physical therapy for the left side of my body.” He face fell. “It was from being stabbed, then the way I fell. I don’t know. I was pretty groggy when I was told.” You shrugged slightly.

“I’m buying us a new house.” Your eyebrows went up. “New start. New memories.” He told you. “Your ex is a dick, and you spent too much time trying to make things work with him in that house, and then…then he could have—” He didn’t even want to say it. “We’ll be moved before you get released.”

“Ambitious much?” You teased lightly. “What about Nicky?”

Jensen chuckled. “He’s with Gen, Dan, and the kids.” He assured you. “I think Dan’s keeping him distracted.” You nodded, lacing your fingers with his. “Hey, babe?” His eyes locked on yours.

“Yeah?”

“Marry me?” He asked softly, his eyes full of hope.

* * *

## – 2 Weeks Later–

Laughing, you had a blindfold on, Jensen pushing you into your new home. “Why can’t I see yet?” You asked. Your stay in the hospital had been prolonged when you got an infection, then got sick. Neither Nicky or Jensen had been allowed in the room, which hurt all three of you. The last two days, the three of you had been staying with Dan. JJ was loving having the guys around all the time, and Nicky.

When you had to leave, you promised that she could stay over whenever she liked- as the house he bought was a block from Dan’s. “Open them, beautiful.” He whispered in your ear, pulling off the blindfold. “Welcome home.” Jensen grinned, moving to see your face.

“Oh my God, Jensen.” You breathed, your eyes watering. “It’s beautiful.”

Seeing your face full of so much happiness made him grin. “We have five bedrooms…” You looked at him, eyebrows raised. “What? Nick, JJ, us, that’s three, when we have kids, we might need both of the others. If not, turn the last into whatever you want.”

Your cheeks turned pink thinking of your future together. “I’d be more than happy to need both rooms.” You smiled.

“Well, first we need to get you back to your usual self, then, whenever you feel ready…” He leaned down, kissing you softly. “I can’t wait to marry you.” He breathed against your lips.

* * *

## –1 year later–

Your arms wrapped around Jensen’s as he lifted you up, spinning. Laughing, you kissed him. “Finally! You’re my wife!” He beamed.

“You’re finally my husband.” You replied happily.

“You looked amazing today.” He stopped spinning, and now the two of you were swaying back and forth. You’d opted not to do a honeymoon. Instead, the two of you would spend a couple days at home, just the two of you, and then everyone would be heading to Disney. They had all helped you so much over the past year, and they were your family.

“You looked pretty good yourself.” You told him. “But, there’s something else I need to tell you…” Jensen stopped moving, looking a bit worried. “You’re not just my husband.” He raised an eyebrow. “You’re _also_ the father of my baby.”

It took him a minute for that to sink in. “Wait, what? You’re _pregnant_?” He grinned when you nodded. “How far along are you?’

Chuckling, you pecked his lips. “ _About_ 12 weeks. I found out last month. Do you have _any_ idea how hard it was not to blurt it out?” You laughed.

“I’m gonna be a dad again!” He kissed all over your face, excited. He’d be adopting Nicky as soon as everyone was back from Disney, as well. Your ex had been caught, and shot. He’d seemed to be a threat, and ignored the cop’s warnings. While part of you ached, as he was Nicky’s father, you were also relieved. Part of you was still hard to move, but not to the point that it was really a hindrance. “I vote we get into our comfiest clothes, grab some cake, and watch a movie.” He suggested.

You all but melted. “Music to my ears. You know how heavy this damn dress is?” You laughed. “And tight? If I’d been any further along, I would have needed a new dress.” Seeing his face, you smiled. “Don’t worry, it’s not tight enough to hurt the baby.” You turned, motioning to the zipper. “Help a lady out?”

Jensen kissed the back of your neck, starting to unzip it. 


End file.
